This invention relates to a magneto-optical recording apparatus in which a magnetic head for magnetic field modulation recording purpose is mounted on a slider and floated away from a recording medium so that information can be recorded on the recording medium by the floating magnetic head in a crash-free relation while maintaining the required magnetic field strength and without being adversely affected by dust which may intrude into the apparatus.
A magnetic field modulation coil of a magnetic head used for recording information on a recording film of a magneto-optical disk is effectively to be located as close to the recording film as possible so as to obtain a high C/N ratio. However, in the case of a magneto-optical recording apparatus of media exchangeable type, a recording medium rotating at a high speed tends to greatly deviate by a maximum distance of .+-.100 .mu.m from its normal plane of rotation. Therefore, a stationary coil of a magnetic head used for magnetic field modulation purpose is required to be spaced apart from the surface of the recording medium by a distance of at least 100 .mu.m. In view of such a situation, JP-A-63-217548 proposes an apparatus in which a floating magnetic head using a head slider is employed as a means for stably bringing such a magnetic field modulation coil to a position close to the surface of a recording film while maintaining a predetermined distance between them.